Terahertz (THz) radiation imaging is currently an exponentially developing research area with inherent applications such as THz security imaging which can reveal weapons hidden behind clothing from distances of ten meters or more; or medical THz imaging which can reveal, for example, skin cancer tumors hidden behind the skin and perform fully safe dental imaging. Constructing prior art THz detectors is typically a challenging endeavor since both radiation sources and radiation detectors are complex, difficult and expensive to make.
THz radiation is non-ionizing and is therefore fully safe to humans unlike X-ray radiation. THz imaging for security applications, for example, uses passive imaging technology, namely the capabilities of remote THz imaging without using any THz radiation source thus relying solely on the very low power natural THz radiation which is normally emitted from any room temperature body according to well-known black body radiation physics. Passive THz imaging requires extremely sensitive sensors for remote imaging of this very low power radiation. Prior art passive THz imaging utilizes a hybrid technology of superconductor single detectors cooled to a temperature of about 4 degrees Kelvin which leads to extremely complex (e.g., only the tuning of the temperature takes more than 12 hours before any imaging can take place) and expensive (e.g., $100,000 or more) systems.